


Until the last drop of my blood

by 95COUPJEONG



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cringe, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Human, Injury, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Responsibilities, Vampires, Werewolves, maybe not too graphic violence??, svt is whipped for their maknae, the fuck maybe some angst, vampires and werewolves were extinct, we need more dino-centric fics, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95COUPJEONG/pseuds/95COUPJEONG
Summary: In a modern society where folklores are seen as comedic relief and supernaturals as beyond impossible to exist, Jeonghan's coven and Seungcheol's pack were the last of their kind. It also doesn't help that the two groups have continued to stick with the vampire-werewolf dynamic: never-ending hatred and rivalry that always (and will always) end in a bloodbath.The last of the bloodsuckers and moon children then stumbles upon a warm and innocent boy, who views the world as nothing but rainbows and paradise.And at that very moment, the coven and the pack vows until the last drop of their blood on protecting Lee Chan, a human.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Until the last drop of my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ───── 🌙 ─────
> 
> _have a glimpse of what his life looked like,  
>  his innocence that bring him chaos and discord alike. _
> 
>   
> _but when the day draws to a close,  
>  it was also who saves him from his foes._
> 
> ──────────  
> 

Kilometers away from the heart of the city, a small and silent community harbors the city's outskirts. There was nothing much, to be honest. People living the cushy city life who passed by the borders for countless vacation get-aways all said the neighborhood sort of looked like a boring ghost town. 

"Twenty five, twenty four, twenty three…" 

They said it was too quiet for their taste. Too plain. The overall population was roughly around two hundred, and so there were not much buildings for public mass available except for a tiny hall that is readily available for organization agendas, the public market and a public school.

_A stumble of feet. Doors creaking and giggles reverberating throughout the corridor_. "Twenty two, twenty one…"

Two unruly boys shimmy their bodies inside an unremarkable cabinet near the corner of the corridor, right next to one of the orphanage's numerous stairs. Inside the four-walled wooden ward, they can still hear the faint numbers another boy from another room has been keeping count in an unforgivable decibel.

"Aye, you think he'll find us here?" The taller boy inquired, looking quite fussed as his chubby but albeit trouble-looking friend snorted.

"Even Mrs. Shin won't find us here, dumbo. I think she doesn't even know this… prehistoric thing exists." 

"It's called a cabinet."

"Fuck you, I know. I'm not stupid."

"But this thing really looked ancient…" the chubby boy then sniffed. Their faces both contorted in disgust upon inhaling such earthy scent of oaken wood and mothballs. "I mean, this house is just _huge!_ I'm pretty sure there would be about five exact duplicates of this cabinet." 

The tall boy can only shrug. "If you say so..." 

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen…" 

The only private property in that small plot of land, of course aside from the folks' shelters, was the orphanage that existed long before that land was established as a neighborhood. A neighborhood that's still part of the city but too isolated to be considered so. 

No one knew how the orphanage got there at first. It was found old and huge enough to house at least twenty families of five, yet apart from the orphanage volunteers and the headmistress herself, there were only twenty kids who were kept in.

"Three, two, one! Ready or not, here I come!"

The two boys inside the cabinet rolled their eyes at the seeker's cluelessness to his awaiting doom. "What a fucked-up kid."

They immediately clamped their mouths shut when the wooden floor creaked. Footsteps started to continuously get louder as seconds passed by, and the boys hiding did their best to suppress their giggles.

"Where can they be?" a wondering voice resonated from a distant hallway. It is approaching. "I hope they didn't hide inside the forbidden rooms."

The chubby boy snorted and the tall one cackled through his clamped mouth. "He's such a goody-two shoes, man." 

They were never fond of the other boy. Everyone else in the orphanage were, save from the volunteers and the headmistress herself. Lee Chan was sort of a saint in the making, and Mrs. Shin always favored him as long as it doesn't bring such disaster to her religiously kept houserules. It was about time to make sure the little shit gets to get a lesson that not everyone is eager to commend him like a god.

"What time is it, Kyo?" the chubby boy asked. He was both excited and nervous for some reason the Kyo boy is aware and understands. Kyo fumbled to flash his glow-in-the-dark watch a look.

"6:54. Six minutes till–"

All of a sudden, a raucous honking shatters into the still silence of the whole orphanage. 

Kyo and his chubby friend instantly shrieked in panic at the first blow of the noise. Being all cranked up within a pitiful space, the boys, too shaken because of the noise, cried in pain as they hit their heads against the heavy wood in a loud and certainly painful thud. 

"What the fuck is that?!" they screamed at each other in frantic voices. 

Perhaps their voices came out too loud that it managed to get past through the noise, and whoever was the prime suspect for it made the honking grow louder that the boys had no choice but to let their hands forcefully cover their delicate ears.

Like I told you, this neighborhood has been always deemed too silent and plain. People there were never used to sudden noises that make their bodies almost faint in sheer terror. 

Screw the fucking hide and seek, the boys wanted to get out instantly from the ridiculous and small cabinet. Kyo boy was almost crying and the chubby one was already bawling his eyes out, snot smothered all over his face as they frantically started kicking the doors open, but to no avail.

"Oh my god! We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" 

Chan, who was just two rooms away from the lone cabinet, immediately bolted to the nearest window. He's thankfully used to noises like these (thanks for a certain someone before) but the menace was too overwhelming Chan can't help but get annoyed. His ears were starting to scream in desperation for the honking to cease. It was obviously from a car, but the orphanage isn't expecting visitors any of these days. 

Besides, it was almost time for supper. People there rarely go out in the woody neighborhood as early as the sun has finally sunk. Chan draws the curtains, the indigo night sky no surprise for him. Lampposts within the vicinity were no help at all for only one can shed enough light, so Chan needed to squint his eyes to make through the blurry figure outside the lawn. 

It didn't take long for him to realize whose figure it was, and the still on-going honking went out like a lifeline to his ears. 

"Heck yes!" Chan squealed with delight. 

Without even thinking twice, Chan headed for the staircase just beside an unremarkable cabinet, and the boy suddenly realized how the honking is a perfect timing to remind him of their seven o'clock supper.

Everyone in the orphanage, even in the whole neighborhood, knows how Mrs. Shin is strict with meal hours.

Be late even in a gist of a minute and a punishment will definitely pay for it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so, this is gonna be the first long-term fic hopefully i'll stick to until it reaches its end. this has been my baby for a few months already, though i don't really have a solid plot yet lmao but my mind's been bugging me to post it already so whatever. all i know is i want a dino-centric fic bc that's literally rare and i wanna make my dinonara heart happy. 
> 
> expect grammatical errors! u can correct me tho ;) and i'll very much appreciate your kudos and comments! love lots
> 
> ps. cross-posted on wattpad under the same username


End file.
